


six coloured lights (and how they ruined everything)

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Gen, I’m sorry, POV Nebula (Marvel), just angst p much, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: (Don’t hurt him, please don’t hurt him-)Nebula watched as he snapped his fingers, and the world went white.





	six coloured lights (and how they ruined everything)

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhh I had some Nebula feelings and wrote this in like twenty minutes, tops? Anyways I’m sorry

(Don’t hurt him, please don’t hurt him-)

Six coloured lights.

“I am Iron Man.”

He snapped his fingers, and the world went white.

When Nebula’s vision cleared, the air was thick with dust. 

Thanos’ army was disintegrating right before her eyes.

She carefully picked her way over to where the titan himself was crouched, and stopped in front of him. His eyes met hers, and she watched as he disappeared. Gone.

She was free.

Nebula’s shoulders dropped, and she turned to look at Tony, and share a moment of triumph, because he’d done it, he’d defeated Thanos, and she knew that he had been tortured by the titan as well. Not in the same way, but nonetheless.

What she saw felt like a punch to the gut.

Tony lay there, eyes unseeing, arm destroyed and skin charred from the power of the stones. Nebula felt the world tilt, and she almost stumbled as she walked forward. No, no no no. This couldn’t be real. Not him.

(Really, she should have expected this. How could she have been so stupid as to think a Terran could wield all six Infinity Stones and live?)

His family crowded around him, and Nebula couldn’t look away. She felt unsteady, like she could be knocked over with a single small push. Pathetic. 

(She thought of them playing paper football in Quill’s ship. Of watching quietly, feeling a strange warmth, as Tony introduced her to his daughter, who smiled, wide-eyed, and said hello with a giggle. Nebula thought of Pepper handing her a knife in the kitchen, so trustingly, teaching her how to make a Caesar salad.)

Nebula couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, as the light in Tony’s chest went out. As Pepper put her head down and cried. The entire world felt bleak. She heard sobs from everyone around her, though they sounded as though they were underwater. She took a step back.

Tony was gone.

(She wondered when it had become Tony, instead of Stark.  
When she had begun to think of Morgan as her sister.  
When she had started to come, unannounced, after almost every mission, feeling...happy, as she saw the house, as Pepper welcomed her in, always welcoming her, Tony smiling as he saw her, and Morgan coming running, laughing and grinning.)

Nebula took a shaky breath. 

Let it out.

She sat down, put her head in her hands, and stayed there, breathing in the bitter air.

(Why did it have to be him?)


End file.
